Through Time and Space I Found You
by Rule1thedoctorlies
Summary: Sherlock is a consulting detective from the eighteen hundreds and suddenly a blue box appears. He goes after it for a case only to be brought into 2014 where he meets John Watson. Sherlock is confused and doesn't understand how things work and he's frustrated.


_1890_

Sherlock stood on his sofa, staring at his wall. Drawing after drawing of artwork all strewn about, they all consisted of the same thing: A blue box that disappeared. Sherlock had been working on this particular case for months! It all led to nowhere and he was frustrated! He rarely left his flat and he just stared at the wall all day. Theory after theory of how this box was possible, what the box did, why did it disappears. Everything! He was getting absolutely nowhere and on the verge of pulling his hair out.

Lestrade had eventually just stopped showing up with cases because he knew Sherlock wouldn't come. Normally, Sherlock would regret that, but this was something so unexplainable he couldn't just give up on it. He would search his whole life just to get answers! Every day he would sit and stare at his wall while he waited… Waited for a sound… A sound that would bring hope.

~O~

_1958_

"You _married_ Marilyn Monroe!" The red headed blinked in confusion and shock.

"It would appear so, yes… Though to be quite fair, Donna, it was a hell of a night and I'm pretty sure that I was drugged…" The Doctor trailed off.

"But you **_married_** Marilyn Monroe!" Donna blinked rapidly.

"Yes! We've discussed this already! She'll get over it! Heaven knows how many people she accidently married…" The Doctor let a smile tug at his lips as he looked at Donna.

Donna was silent for a long moment before she just burst out laughing. "Sometimes I question your sanity.." She snickered a bit and smiled at him.

"I question my sanity too sometimes." He smirked. "But I figure normal is very boring! Who would want to be normal anyway? I'd rather be extraordinary! Like Sherlock Holmes for example!" He grinned and leaned back against his railing.

"Yeah, but you can't count him." Donna rolled her eyes.

"And why not! I think that that's rather rude! Sherlock Holmes was a brilliant man!"

"He was rude, arrogant, and cocky! All around he was a bastard and frankly I think the author who wrote about him made him seem more brilliant than he actually was."

"He was lonely!" The Doctor protested and huffed. "Some people don't know how to deal with that sort of thing."

Donna sighed. "Maybe… But I still don't believe it… I wasn't really ever a fan of the books. I thought they were to… Fiction to be a nonfiction book.. That sort of stuff doesn't just happen.." She sighed.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well why don't we go and give him a visit then?"

"Have you met him before?" She smirked and raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Uhhh… No.. But I hardly think that matters.."

"Oh.. It matters! Because once we get there you are going to be so disappointed." She snickered and leaned back as he flicked switches.

He stopped for a brief moment to look at her and then he grinned. "Donna Noble… You're on! Allons-y!"

~O~

_1890_

Sherlock was still standing on the sofa looking at the pictures he had drawn when he heard it. His eyes widened and he was completely shocked for a moment. He had no idea what to do, but then his legs finally caught up with his brain and he was running. He ran down the stairs and swung the door opened and then halted a bit as he saw the man with his hand raised about to knock on the door.

"Oh.. Well. What a lovely surprise!" The Doctor hummed.

"Yes! Yes, come in, please! I have so many questions I want to ask you, Doctor." He knew his name. He had no idea who the woman was, but he knew that this man was called The Doctor. He had asked around everywhere until someone finally knew what he was talking about. That was a good day.

Donna blinked a little bit. Sherlock was standing there smiling like a Cheshire cat. It was a bit unnerving in a way, but nevertheless she stepped into his flat with The Doctor by her side.

"So! How do you do it? How does it work! How can you make it disappear! It is so intriguing! You must, must, must tell me, Doctor!" Sherlock bounced eagerly on the balls of his feet.

The Doctor smiled brightly. "Donna! He knows who I am! Have we met before?"

"No! I'm just brilliant! I have been tracking you for months, Doctor, months! I need to know how it works!" He flailed a bit and was still grinning.

"Oh… My TARDIS? Oh she's brilliant!" The Doctor grinned.

"Yes! For god's sakes I got that! But how does it work!" He flailed more. "What does it do! What is it!"

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I think the name rather gives it away, but it travels through time and space! Anywhere you wanna go anytime!" He smirked as he watched Sherlock's face light up.

"Can.." Sherlock swallowed. "Can you show me, please.. I want to see." He said quietly.

The Doctor grinned brightly. "Of course! Come on then!" He smirked and walked out of the flat, knowing that Sherlock would follow him.

Sherlock did in fact follow The Doctor and Donna trailed behind them. When they got to the TARDIS' door The Doctor held it opened for Sherlock to step in first. He took a deep breath and slowly entered the TARDIS. He blinked rapidly and just took everything in. "How.. HOW is it doing that!" He asked as he heard The Doctor step inside.

"It's basically like you just stepped into another dimension." He explained and grinned. "The police box is just a camouflage. It doesn't really look like that."

Sherlock just nodded slowly and walked around the TARDIS for a second before he looked at The Doctor. "This is so amazing…." He whispered.

The Doctor smirked. "Wanna go somewhere?" He waggled his eyebrows and watched as a giant grin appeared on Sherlock's face.

"Can we!" He jumped a little.

"Anywhere you want. You choose and I will take you there!" He hummed.

"Umm…" Sherlock frowned. He wanted it to be perfect, he grinned as he thought of a good place to go. "January 2014! I want to see if The Mayans were right about the world ending!"

The Doctor just grinned. "2014 It is then! Hold on tight, you two!" He thwacked the final lever and then they were off.

~O~

_2014_

The TARDIS landed and The Doctor grinned at Sherlock. "Well. Go and take a look."

Sherlock smiled brightly and ran to the door. He opened it and then slammed it shut and screamed loudly.

The Doctor blinked rapidly. "What…"

"THERE IS A FLYING DRAGON! THERE ARE DRAGONS IN 2014!" He flailed some.

The Doctor blinked more. "What.. Dragon's...? There is no such thing as dragon's… on earth anyway.."

"WELL WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Sherlock screamed.

Donna smirked and looked at The Doctor. "Perhaps you landed your baby at the wrong place again." She smirked. "Wouldn't be the first time that's happened. I'm starting to suspect you really don't know how to fly it."

"Oi! I know how to fly it perfectly!" He grumbled. "Sometimes the TARDIS knows that someone needs help and she takes me there, despite where I want to go."

"Mmhhmm." Donna hummed. "Keep telling yourself that." She smirked and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"HELLO!" Sherlock yelled and waved his arms. "Dragon! Outside! Now!"

The Doctor frowned again and walked to the door. He slowly opened it and blinked, "Sherlock… There isn't a dragon out here…"

Sherlock poked his head out and screamed again as he pointed. "THERE!" He ducked behind The Doctor.

The Doctor just started laughing hysterically and Sherlock frowned. "What…?" He huffed.

"That isn't a dragon, Sherlock. That's a bus and those are cars. People use them to get places… They are like carriages only they can move without the horses." He smiled and Sherlock blinked rapidly.

"AMAZING!"

"Now would you like us to explore with you?" The Doctor smiled a bit.

"Umm.. If you don't mind I would like to explore by myself…" He whispered.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, that's perfectly fine." He smiled softly. "Just make sure you are back before sunset, yeah? Don't want you getting lost." He snickered a bit and Sherlock nodded.

"Thank you so much!" And with that he ran off to go explore the new world out in front of him.

Sherlock walked around aimlessly, enjoying all of the sights he was looking at. Everything was so different and amazing! He peered in a lot of the shop windows and walked around the streets, looking at the funny little devices most of the humans seemed to have attached to their hands or face. Sherlock wondered what they did and what they were for. He made his way into a park, it was Regents Park and he grinned brightly because the park next to his flat was still here. He looked up at the sky and trees admiring how much they have grown, and how the sky looks exactly the same, when he felt his body colliding into something and then he was falling.

The man underneath him yelped and he quickly got off him. "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention! Are you ok?" Sherlock looked the man up and down. He was holding a cane and he had sandy blond hair. He was wearing a peculiar outfit, but then again so was everyone in this time period.

The man groaned a bit and shifted. His leg was fine… well as fine as it could be. However, his shoulder was killing him. He landed on it and for the average person that would most likely be okay, but for this man it was not. "Yeah, fine." He shuffled a bit and tried to stand up, but Sherlock pushed him back down a bit.

"No you aren't. How's your shoulder? Let me take a look at it." Sherlock reached forward to place a hand on the man's shoulder, but he recoiled and Sherlock quickly brought his hand away. "Sorry…" He looked around awkwardly.

The man blinked and had no idea how the man in front of him knew he hurt his shoulder. He was probably subconsciously grabbing it or something. "It's fine.. Really." The man stood up and stood there awkwardly.

Sherlock stood up as well and grinned. "Hello! What's your name? Can you tell me how cars work?"

"Umm.. John.." John blinked rapidly and then shook his head a bit. The man in front of him was so peculiar and weird. He was dressed so awkwardly and John had a slight feeling that this man was off his rocker. "And yours?

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Sherlock Holmes!" He hummed. "Now, John, how do cars work!"

John blinked more and then started laughing. "Sorry, mate. You are going about the whole cosplay thing completely wrong."

Sherlock just blinked. "Cosplay..?" He echoed.

"Yeah.. Like when you dress up as your favourite character or something." He shrugged a bit.

"No, really! I am Sherlock Holmes! I'm not dressing up as anybody, but myself! Now I would like to know how cars work, please!" He hummed.

"I don't know.. They just do... And no you aren't Sherlock because he is dead." John rolled his eyes a bit.

"No! You see John I used time travel to get here!" He grinned.

John just stared at him like he was insane. "Alright, mate, how much have you had to drink?"

Sherlock blinked. "I haven't had anything to drink today... My water supply had run out this morning.."

"No, not water! How much alcohol have you had? Any drugs you have taken… Anything.."

"John! How dare you even say that! I have been clean for years now!" He grumbled a bit, but then smiled again. "But you really must tell me how cars work! They obviously just don't go!"

"Well I'm not a mechanic! There is an engine and some gas and then it just goes!" He flailed a bit. "But really… if you're going to cosplay Sherlock Holmes and you want to make it believable you should research him more. You might be able to fool an average person, but not me… I am obsessed with the books a bit." He cleared his throat.

"Books.." Sherlock echoed again and then grinned. "I get turned into books!"

"Not you. Sherlock. The real Sherlock. The one who is rude, and arrogant, and a downright prick. He definitely wouldn't be saying sorry for bumping into me.. That's why I say you need to work on it."

Sherlock's grin faded from his face. "That's what you think of me…"

John sighed and shook his head. "No, that's what everyone thinks of you. I on the other hand have probably read way too much into the books and have come up with my own theory on his personality."

Sherlock blinked. "And what is it?"

"Like hell I'm telling you! You are some random insane man who is claiming to be Sherlock Holmes!" John huffed.

"Fine then I will just go!" He growled a bit.

John swallowed and shook his head. "Nope. I'm a doctor and I really don't feel comfortable with you wandering the streets on your own in this state…"

"And what state is that exactly!" He spat as he glared at John.

John scrubbed at his face. "Nothing… Just- why don't I show you my flat?" He tried.

"I don't wanna go!" He pouted and sniffled a bit.

'Oh my god I am dealing with a high three year old!' John thought bitterly to himself. "I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway… Come on.. I think you'll like my flat!" He hummed and leaned on his cane further.

Sherlock sighed. It would be interesting to see how people lived in this era.. "Fine." He smiled a little. "Lead the way, Doctor." He hummed.

John sighed and led the crazy Sherlock Holmes imposter back to his flat. He pulled out his key and smirked at Sherlock as he stepped up to the door.

"Oh my god! This is my flat!" Sherlock said excitedly.

"Nope. It's mine! They wanted to turn it into a museum, but I bought it before they could." He snickered to himself. "Like I said… Huge fanboy. Also my dad worked in the government before he died a couple of years ago so that's another reason I was able to get this flat." He shrugged a bit and then walked into the 221B Baker Street.

"They wanted to turn my home into a museum.." He blinked rapidly and then grinned. "Woah… That's amazing!"

John rolled his eyes. "Not you! The real Sherlock Holmes, but apparently you feel the need to dress up as him and pretend to be him… I bet you anything that if he wasn't dead you would find him and kill him because you are one of _those_ fans." He sighed and went to the kitchen. "Tea?"

Sherlock huffed and sat down in a chair, but then stood up and started to look around. "That would be lovely, thank you." He smirked as he saw a scratch in the floor. "John! You know this scratch by the fire place?" He grinned.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked as he boiled the water.

"I made it!" he said happily. "God! I can't believe it's still here."

"Mhm," John hummed sarcastically. "Sure you did."

Sherlock just sighed and looked around some more.

"What year did you say you were from?" John asked as he put the milk in the tea.

"Eighteen Ninety." He hummed and picked up the skull. "Is this mine..?" He blinked.

"You mean Sherlock's? I dunno. Maybe..? It came with the flat." He shrugged a bit. John was going to mention something about Sherlock's suicide, but this man was taking his role to heart - well sort of.. His personality was a bit off - and John couldn't bear a breakdown, so he just walked into the kitchen and handed the insane man his tea. He sat down in his own chair and sipped it.

Sherlock grumbled a bit and then took a sip of his tea and smiled brightly. "Oh my! This is so amazing, John! Thank you so much for making me tea and inviting me into your home." He said sincerely.

"See… You're doing it all wrong… You have to be rude…" John said with a sigh.

"So that's how you see me then? As a rude and heartless bitter man, who happens to be a complete bastard and doesn't care about anybody's feelings!"

"Yes…. and no…." He smirked a bit.

"I can't believe you! You don't even know him!" He growled.

John broke into a smile. Finally! This man was arguing with him about Sherlock and he was using 'him' instead of 'me'. He had broken character and John was thankful for that for some strange reason. "I know him perfectly." He hummed. "I've read each book ten times through.. Some more than others." He smiled a bit.

"NO! You don't know him at all! You think you do, but no one does! No one, but me!" he grumbled.

"I do know him. Sherlock Holmes is a rude, arrogant man, who closes himself off to the world. He is lonely and he has absolutely no one. It's just him and his cases. I don't think he had a good child life and because of that he lashes out when he gets older because he has the upper hand. He yells at people and tells them horrible, horrible things because he doesn't want anyone to get close to his heart because in his little, but brilliant and amazing brain caring isn't an advantage. Not one bit. Caring is going to lead him to getting hurt eventually and he can't stand the thought of that, but that's because Sherlock Holmes has the biggest heart I could possibly imagine.

"He's like a really dry pie… You first meet him and you try and dig passed his layer of crust, but underneath that crust is just more crust! Nobody like a dry pie, but you know what some people really, really like pie.. So you dig passed that first layer of crust to get to more crust. Then you keep digging through the crust only to discover you have hit more crust and you keep hitting crust for about twelve layers of crust and just when you think that this pie doesn't have any filling you break the crust and the rich, warm apple filling is just within your reach…

"Sherlock is like a really dry pie. You keep having to break off his layers of crust before you get to the centre of his heart. He doesn't let just anyone in.. You have to be special, but sadly no one in his life really, really liked pie… So after the third or fourth layer they just gave up. They figured that that pie didn't have any filling and that it was just a pan full of crust. I know that's not true… and to be honest it pains me that he died not knowing that he could be loved. Thinking that no one cared for him and that life just sucked. That he was unlovable… Because that isn't the case at all." John whispered and swallowed and then looked down.

Sherlock was crying. This man, a man that he had never met before in his life, had understood him. He had gotten everything right! Even though he compared him to pie Sherlock didn't even care… He ran to John and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Thank you, John… So much.." He swallowed hard.

John blinked. "Umm.. You're welcome…?" He awkwardly wrapped his arms around this strange man that was hugging him and didn't exactly know what to do.. Eventually the man pulled away and John awkwardly picked up _A Study in Scarlet_ and opened it up. He had recently started re-reading them again.

Sherlock blinked. "What's that..?"

"What this...? Oh it's just one of Sherlock's books. The first one ever written actually."

Sherlock looked out the window and frowned when he saw that the sun was setting. "John..? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it, mate?" He asked without looking up from his book.

"Do you believe that I'm Sherlock now?"

"Mmmmmm, nooooppppeee." John drew it out as he continued to read.

Sherlock huffed and then smiled at John. "Well, John, thank you so much for you little speech on Sherlock Holmes. It has been quite inspiring and I hope to see you again soon one day." He smirked and then reached out to snatch the book away from John. "Bye!" He sung and then ran out of the flat with then book still in his hands. He knew how he was going to make him believe!

John blinked rapidly after Sherlock and then frowned. "Bloody bastard stole my book!"

~O~

The Doctor smiled as he saw Sherlock running towards the TARDIS. "Oh good! Right on time! I thought I was going to have to come and find you."

Sherlock grinned and clutched the book to his chest. "Nope! Here I am! I would like to go home now please!" He smiled happily.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What do you have in your hands..?"

"Nothing!" He said quickly. "Home. Now. Please!" He smiled brightly and The Doctor sighed.

"Alright. Come on." He smiled and took a very eager Sherlock back home.

After that Sherlock and John crossed paths again. Sherlock never saw the TARDIS again and he never saw John, and even though it hurt Sherlock it was all fine.


End file.
